


COME HOME

by Ela_JungShim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Soldier!Jung, Soloist!Shim
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai Yunho sang tentara, dengan Changmin seorang Soloist.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Author Ela_JungShim presents**

**An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

**"COME HOME"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 1 of 2**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

**Warn : TYPO's, Soldier!Jung, Soloist!Shim**

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHOMINOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting!**

Denting halus dari oven miliknya mengusik kesadaran Changmin yang sedari tadi menatap kosong pada jam dinding yang detiknya selalu bergerak statis berputar pada porosnya.

Abai akan notifikasi dari oven yang menandakan bahwa kue buatannya—yang sudah _batch_ keberapa ia buat hari ini—sudah matang, sepasang manik jernih miliknya akhirnya fokus membaca petunjuk waktu yang di tunjukkan oleh sepasang jarum jam yang sedari tadi ia pandangi dengan tatapan nanar.

**10.12**

Changmin menggigit bibirnya. Rasa cemas menggerogotinya. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak menunjukkan betapa ketidaktenangan tengah meliputinya.

Jam sepuluh. Seharusnya pukul sepuluh tepat waktu Korea Selatan, ada panggilan _skype_ di layar PC-nya. Namun nihil. Dua belas menit sudah berlalu dari waktu yang di janjikan, dan kini khawatir memenuhi benaknya.

Hari ini ia sudah mengosongkan kegiatannya dari semenjak pukul lima sore, dan untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari penghaarapan waktu yang berjalan cepat, ia sengaja membuat _cookies_. Namun sudah _batch_ ketiga _cookies_ yang ia buat, dan orang yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

**10.17**

Orang yang ia tunggu untuk melakukan panggilan _skype_ bukanlah orang yang senang ingkar. Tepat waktu adalah nama tengahnya. Apalagi seharusnya ia benar-benar tahu kalau Changmin tengah menunggunya disini. Di dalam apartemennya. Sendiri. Dengan penuh kerinduan dan kecemasan bertumpuk menjadi satu.

Adalah perasaan yang selalu bergulat di dalam hati dan benaknya sepanjang waktu. Kecemasan dan Kerinduan. Bergulat tiap detik. Tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan. Merajai dirinya semenjak tiga belas bulan lalu, dan masih akan terus menguasai benaknya hingga lima bulan mendatang—saat bulan Juni menyapa.

**10.25**

Ia memejamkan mata dan meremas kuat kedua tangannya.

“ _God_...” lirihnya penuh permohonan, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang begitu ingin meloloskan diri dari sepasang netranya. Permohonan kepada Tuhannya Yang Maha Pelindung agar senantiasa melindungi seseorang yang selalu ia nantikan.

Setiap detik yang berlalu semakin memperparah keadaan hatinya.

_Ada apa?_

_Mengapa belum menghubungiku juga?_

_Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_

_Ya Tuhan.... tolong... jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang menimpanya......_

Pikirannya yang penuh rasa cemas memberikan gambaran buruk mengenai seseorang yang terbujur kaku, penuh darah dan luka, namun tanpa detak jantung mengiringinya lagi.

Hatinya mencelos.

**10.30**

Komputernya yang sedari tadi menyala menampilkan _screensaver_ -nya, tiba-tiba memunculkan dering panggilan _skype_ dari seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu-tunggu. Dengan kecepatan penuh, _namja_ yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki usia dua puluh delapan itu segera menekan _icon_ _accept_ —dan kelegaan luar biasa menghujaninya.

Di sana, di layar monitor-nya yang berukuran 24 _inch_ itu, terpampang wajah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sebuah kain putih yang sudah terlihat kumal di bentangkan di belakang orang itu, diperuntukkan agar memberikan ilusi mengenai _privacy_ mereka.

“ _Annyeong_ , Chami- _ah_...” sapa-nya lembut. “ _Uljima_...” tambahnya saat ia melihat orang yang tengah menunggu panggilan _skype_ dari-nya itu. “Setiap minggu kita ber- _skype_ , mengapa selalu wajah menangismu yang menyambutku, _hmm_? Yunho- _hyung_ -mu ini sedang tak berada disana untuk bisa menghapus air matamu. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi, Chami...”

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak sadar. Reaksi sepasang netra-nya setiap kali melihat wajah Yunho melalui layar monitornya adalah mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air mata. Kerinduan menghantamnya keras. Namun yang paling memberi andil dalam kecengengannya adalah kelegaan yang luar biasa saat melihat Yunho-hyung-nya itu masih sehat.

Masih hidup.

Sepasang tangan lentik Changmin menghapus tetes air mata yang tadi membasahi pipi-nya yang putih bersih. Sepasang bibir sintalnya merekah. Membentuk senyuman penuh kelegaan.

“ _Annyeong_ , _Lieutenant_ _Colonel_ Jung Yunho.” panggilnya. “Apa kabar Afghanistan hari ini, _hmm_?”

Ya. Orang yang sedari sore Changmin tunggu adalah Jung Yunho. Seorang _Lieutenant_ _Colonel_ yang dikirim ke Afghanistan semenjak tiga belas bulan yang lalu.

Kekasihnya.

Itulah mengapa hidup Changmin begitu terguncang setahun belakangan. Ditinggal pergi bertugas oleh kekasihnya, menuju negara dengan medan peperangan tinggi. Panggilan _skype_ ke Korea Selatan hanya bisa di lakukan setiap seminggu sekali dengan durasi satu jam. Setengah jam untuknya, dan setengah jam lagi untuk keluarganya di Gwangju sana. Biasanya setiap Jum’at, pukul setengah sepuluh adalah jadwal Yunho menghubungi keluarganya di Gwangju, dan pukul sepuluh waktunya ia menghubunginya di Seoul. Perbedaan waktu 4,5 jam antara Korea Selatan dengan Afghanisstan membuat panggilan itu terpaksa dilakukan begitu larut. Namun bagaimana lagi, pukul 5 sore waktu Afghanistan adalah waktu dimana Yunho bebas dari tugasnya, dan bisa melakukan panggilan _skype_.

Ingin sekali Changmin menanyakan mengapa sampai telat setengah jam menghubunginya? Namun ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang hanya sekejap itu untuk membahas kekhawatirannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memutarkan pandangannya melihat setiap jengkal dari orang yang selalu ia rindukan itu.

Yunho-nya hanya terlihat separuh badan. Ia menyusurkan pandangaannya pada wajah tampan kekasihnya. Meneliti wajah yang memiliki gurat lelah, namun penuh senyum itu. Bekas luka di bawah matanya masih merupakan ciri khasnya setahun belakangan, namun sudah semakin memudar seiring waktu. Membuatnya mengingat betapa panik dirinya saat melakukan _skype_ pada bulan ke-enam dan mendapati luka yang begitu kentara di wajah kekasihnya. Air mata-nya terus mengalir sepanjang panggilan _skype_ meskipun Yunho terus berusaha menenangkannya.

Kali ini, wajah kekasihnya itu bersih dari luka. Sepasang _onyx_ jernihnya menelusuri separuh badan yang terpampang di layar monitor besarnya itu. Sedikit merasakan hatinya tercubit melihat adanya bekas luka goresan yang agak panjang di lengan kiri kekasihnya itu. Luka yang belum ada ketika minggu lalu ia ber- _skype_ dengan kekasihnya itu.

Benci.

Jujur, Changmin membenci keadaan ini dengan sangat. Meskipun Yunho selalu menekankan kalau base tempat mereka bernaung bukanlah base yang berhubungan dengan perang antara Taliban dengan Amerika Serikat, namun tetap saja serangan-serangan mendadak yang menyerang tanpa melihat siapa lawan tetap menghampiri batalion pasukan tentara yang dipimpin Yunho.

“Afghanistan hari ini cukup senyap, sehingga banyak warga sipil yang terlihat berada di jalanan.” Suara bariton Yunho membuat fokus Changmin kembali. “Hari ini kami membantu warga untuk membenahi tempat-tempat yang rusak. Kau tahu Chami, tadi banyak anak-anak yang akhirnya berani mendekati kami. Rasanya senang sekali melihat mereka mau berinteraksi dengan kami. Yaah, meskipun bahasa _Pashtun_ -ku tak sebegitu lancar, tapi tadi aku jadi guru dadakan untuk mereka.” cerita Yunho panjang lebar dengan pandangan berbinar dan raut muka yang menunjukkan rasa puas.

“ _Jinjja_? Lalu apa saja yang di ajarkan guru dadakan ini pada mereka?”

“Tidak banyak sih. Hanya mengajarkan matematika dasar saja. Tadi aku bertanya apakah mereka mengerti mengenai angka, ternyata mereka sudah mengerti, jadi aku ajarkan saja matematika dasar seperti penambahan, pengurangan, perkaalian dan pembagian. Yang sering di pakai dalam kehidupan sehari-hari saja sih.” Jelas Yunho yang di akhiri dengan kekehan ringannya—yang menulari Changmin untuk ikut tersenyum kecil.

“Memangnya kalian ada papan tulis dan semua alat yang dibutuhkan?”

Yunho mengangguk. “Disini ada bekas rumah yang dulunya di buat untuk sekolah sederhana. Tapi karena dulu pernah di serang, jadi sudah tak digunakan lagi.”

“Terus, mengajarnya di rumah itu?”

“Tidak.” Yunho menggeleng. “Rumahnya sudah 75% hancur. Tapi setidaknya beberapa peralatan seperti papan tulis, penghapus dan kapus tulis masih ada. Jadi tadi kami mengambil alat-alat yang dibutuhkan, dan melakukan kegiatan pembelajaran di pelataran kecil masjid disini.”

“Masjid?” tanya Changmin yang agak asing dengan istilah itu.

“Rumah ibadah umat muslim, Chami.”

“Ooo..” Changmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. “Tapi _hyung_ boleh masuk kesana? Tidak masalah?”

“Tidak apa kok. Tapi karena itu rumah ibadan suci mereka, kalau masuk harus melepas sepatu. Itupun _hyung_ tidak sampai masuk ke dalam kok. Hanya di pelataran luarnya saja.”

“Hoooo, begitu ya..”

“Yup. Jadi, ada kabar apa mengenai _soloist_ kesayangannya _Lieutenant_ _Colonel_ Jung ini? Memasak apa sore ini sembari menungguku, _hmm_?” tanya Yunho yang mengerti benar mengenai kebiasaan Changmin yang menghabiskan waktunya menunggu Yunho dengan memasak sesuatu—apapun itu, tergantung mood yang menyerangnya hari itu. Pernah Yunho begitu ingin terbang pulang ke Korea karena kesayangannya itu membuat _Miyeok_ _Guk_ —sup rumput laut—di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. _Namja_ yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun itu sengaja memasak _Miyeok_ _Guk_ untuknya, namun Changmin yang makan untuk menggantikannya—karena tak mungkin Yunho yang berada di Afghanistan bisa langsung memasuki pintu kemana saja untuk pulang ke Seoul—di tambah dengan berbagai doa dan harapan untuk kebaikannya.

Ah, sungguh manis sekali kekasihnya itu.

Mentang-mentang manis, bikin Yunho cinta sembarangan.

Kurang ajar memang kekasihnya itu. Membuatnya jatuh dengan begitu keras, sampai-sampai hatinya berada dalam genggaman Changmin, tanpa mau kembali kepadanya lagi.

“Hari ini BoA- _noona_ jahat sekali padaku. Sudah tahu kalau setiap Jum’at kalau bisa mengosongkan jadwalku, tapi malah menyuruhku membereskan rekaman lagu baruku. Padahal harusnya kemarin sudah selesai, tapi hari ini ada _finishing_ sedikit sekaligus mendengarkan hasil _final_ -nya. Tidak bisa di ganti hari lain karena PD-nim ingin secepatnya menggunakannya dalam drama yang akan segera produksi. Menyebalkan.” keluh _namja_ yang lebih muda itu manja. “Karena sebal, akhirnya tadi aku membuat _chocolate_ _cookies_ , biar bisa aku cemil-cemil. Oh, dan 2 toples lain yang kubuat, mau kukirimkan ke Gwangju. Untuk _eomonim_ , dan juga buat keponakan lucu disana~”

“Hei, jangan sebal dengan manajermu. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha membuat Jum’at malammu free jadwal kan?”

“Tapi kan tetap sajaaaa...”

“Hmm, lagu baru, jadi setelah ini kau akan kembali sibuk untuk comeback ya?”

Changmin mengangguk. “Tapi aku sudah mengingatkan Boa- _noona_ untuk tidak mengisi jadwal jum’at malamku. Jadi jangan karena aku akan comeback, _Hyung_ menggunakan itu sebagai alasan untuk tidak menghubungiku minggu depan, mengerti?”

_Namja_ di seberang lautan itu tertawa renyah. Mengingat kembali betapa marahnya kekasihnya itu karena ia pernah memaksa untuk tak menghubungi Changmin karena namja itu begitu sibuk dengan acara _showbizz_ -nya. Bukan sekedar alasan, namun sungguh, Yunho tak ingin kekasihnya itu memaksakan diri untuk memadatkan jadwalnya di hari lain demi mendapatkan waktu kosong di hari Jum’at. Tapi hal itu berbalik menyerangnya. Jum’at berikutnya, Yunho yang masih bertekad tidak menghubungi Changmin di kejutkan dengan keberadaan _namja_ itu saat ia melakukan panggilan _skype_ pada keluarganya di Gwangju.

_Yup_. Changmin sengaja pergi ke Gwangju di hari Jum’at dan bergabung dengan keluarga Jung untuk bisa bercakap dengan kekasihnya itu. _Ugh_ , bukan bercakap lagi sih, tapi mengomel panjang lebar, sampai-sampai _eomonim_ —panggilan Changmin untuk eomma-nya—tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang mereka.

“ _Hyung_? Kau mendengarku tidak?”

Panggilan Changmin dengan nada kesal itu menarik kenangannya dari masa lalu. “Aku dengar, Chami. Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Minggu depan tetap _skype_ denganmu seperti biasa kan?”

“ _Ne_ —“

Ucapan Changmin terhenti karena ada pergerakan di balik kain putih di belakang Yunho. Kain itu tersibak dan menampakkan wajah Lee Seunggi. Rekan sesama tentara Korea Selatan itu tersenyum canggung.

“Eh, _mianhae_ , aku tak tahu kalau kau masih melakukan panggilan _skype_.”

“Seunggi- _ah_ , tak usah basa-basi. Kau jelas tahu jadwalku.” tukas Yunho cepat. Membuat Changmin tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Panggilan ke rumah untuk tentara seperti mereka seperti kegiatan penting yang tidak boleh di ganggu. Jadi kalau sampai ada yang mengganggu panggilan ke rumah seorang tentara, apalagi tentara berpangkat seperti kekasihnya itu, pasti ada sesuatu.

“Maafkan aku. Tapi Pak Choi memintaku memanggilmu. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Penting sekali, katanya.” ucap Seunggi dengan nada bersalah yang begitu kentara. “Itu saja ya.” Dan rekan Yunho itu langsung pergi dari sana.

Keduanya menghela nafas berat.

“Chami—”

“Aku mengerti, Hyung.”

“ _Mianhae_ , tadi aku telat menghubungimu. Sudah membuatmu menunggu selarut ini, tapi panggilan kita malah begini...” sesal Yunho dengan wajah yang begitu keruh.

“Hey, _hyung_ , tak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Ini kewajibanmu, _hyung_. Yang kuminta hanya satu, minggu depan skype lagi, janji?”

Yunho tersenyum sendu. Ia mengerti sekali maksud dibalik kalimat kekasihnya itu.

_‘Jaga dirimu, berhati-hati selalu, berjanjilah untuk tetap sehat dan selamat sehingga minggu depan bisa berjumpa lagi meskipun hanya lewat panggilan video’_

“ _I promise_ , Chami. _Saranghae_.”

“ _Nado_ _saranghae_ , _hyung_.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sibuk.

Sungguh-sungguh sibuk, dan begitu padat jadwal Changmin hari ini. _Comeback_ -nya berjalan dengan baik. Apalagi ada salah satu lagunya yang di gunakan untuk OST sebuah drama yang memiliki rating tinggi. Perform di satu studio tv ke studio tv yang lain. Menjadi tamu di acara radio. Muncul di berbagai _variety_ _show_ dan _talk_ _show_.

Lelah? Jangan di tanya. Namun hal yang selalu menyemangati Changmin adalah hari Jum’at besok jadwalnya bisa kosong dari sore. Jadi meskipun sekarang ia benar-benar seperti tak diberi waktu untuk beristirahat, setidaknya besok Jum’at ia bisa _free_.

Hari ini ia kembali menjadi bintang tamu di radio. Pembawa acaranya adalah teman yang cukup ia kenal sejak lama—dan bisa dibilang cukup mengayomi dirinya seperti sosok seorang kakak lelaki. Leeteuk- _hyung_ , rekan satu agensi, yang juga merupakan member dari _boyband_ yang terkenal.

Sesi demi sesi berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal. Mengenai lagu barunya, dan juga beberapa kenangan kejadian lucu yang terjadi selama menjadi rekan satu agensi. Membaca beberapa komentar dari _fans_ -nya, dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang di ajukan.

Changmin meneguk air minumnya. Sekarang sedang _break_ sebentar. Waktunya memperdengarkan beberapa _track_ unggulan dari albumnya.

“Changmin- _ah_ , kudengar tak lama lagi waktunya kekasihmu pulang?” tanya Leeteuk. Status Changmin yang tak lagi sendiri memang sudah bukan hal yang rahasia lagi. Ia sudah pernah mengkonfirmasi hal itu dua tahun lalu. Ia memiliki kekasih, _namja_ , dan berprofesi sebagai seorang tentara. Kalau dibilang _chaos_ , jelas itu terjadi. Tak banyak artis yang dengan jelas mengakui kalau ia memiliki kekasih _non_ - _artist_ , apalagi sesama gender—meskipun sebenarnya di Korea Selatan itu LGBTQ sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah. Banyak media memberitakan hal itu, dan ada _fans_ -nya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Namun ia tak mempermasalahkan itu, karena dengan begitu, ia bisa memiliki _fans_ yang benar-benar mencintai musiknya dan menerima ia apa adanya.

Senyum merekah di wajah manis Changmin. Mengingat tak akan terlalu lama dirinya tersiksa dalam kerinduan dan kecemasan yang selalu menemaninya dengan konstan. “ _Ne_ , _hyung_. Lima bulan tiga hari lagi dia akan pulang.”

Changmin merasakan wajahnya memerah saat melihat senyum penuh pengertian dari Leeteuk saat ia menjawab dengan begitu rinci. Di luar kendalinya. Karena memang setiap hari ia selalu menghitung waktu untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya.

“Hmm, aku jadi penasaran. Dia orangnya seperti apa?”

“Yunho _hyung_ itu seperti... _partner_ dalam segala hal.” ucap Changmin yang agak kesusahan untuk menggambarkan Yunho dalam satu kata. “Yunho _hyung_ itu tempatku menceritakan segala hal, baik itu hal remeh sekalipun, aku ingin membagi setiap hariku bersamanya. Dia adalah seseorang yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi orang yang kuajak berbicara mengenai hariku, dan mendengarkan setiap hal yang terjadi padanya hari itu. Orang terakhir yang kulihat sebelum aku tidur, dan orang pertama yang ingin kulihat saat memulai hari. Dia adalah orang yang kuinginkan untuk selalu disampingku.” Changmin terdiam sejenak. Berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang agak tercekat. “Yunho _hyung_ itu sangat baik, penyayang, namun tegas. Terkadang begitu ceroboh sampai aku begitu khawatir, namun begitu berbakat dalam bidangnya. Dia... _begitu sempurna dalam ketidaksempurnaannya_.”

“Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya.”

“Eh?”

Leeteuk tertawa. “Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuatmu begitu tergila-gila.”

“Hyung!” seru Changmin tak terima. “Siapa yang tergila-gila—“

“Changmin- _ah_!”

Penyangkalan Changmin terputus saat Boa- _noona_ memanggilnya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Kebiasaannya saat menghadiri acara adalah menitipkan ponselnya kepada sang manajer, agar ia bisa fokus.

“Ada panggilan masuk, dan kurasa ini harus kuberikan padamu.”

Changmin mengangguk dan menerima ponselnya.

**_Eomonim memanggil..._ **

Changmin mengerjap. _Eomonim_ meneleponnya, dan entah mengapa ia merasakan ketakutan berpusar di dalam hatinya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu. “ _Annyeong_ , _eomonim_.”

Bukan jawaban yang ia terima, namun sebuah tarikan nafas panjang—seolah orang di seberang panggilan telepon sedang mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas panjang. Changmin menggigit bibirnya. Kepanikan mulai melanda dirinya.

“ _Annyeong_. _Eomonim_ , _waeyo_?” tanya Changmin berusaha untuk tidak terdengar kalut.

“Changmin- _ah_ , tolong katakan padaku kalau saat ini kau tidak sedang sibuk.”

“ _Eomonim_ , ada apa?!” tuntut Changmin dengan suara yang terdengar mulai pecah. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan Leeteuk _hyung_ , Boa _noona_ dan para staf di sekitarnya terdiam.

“Ini tentang Yunho.”

Changmin tahu. Entah bagaimana, begitu melihat _eomonim_ menghubunginya, dan dari tarikan nafas panjang yang ia dengar, ia tahu kalau panggilan ini adalah mengenai Yunho _hyung_. Tapi meskipun ia bisa menebak, hal itu tak bisa mencegahnya untuk merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Dan ia takut. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang.

“Dia dan pasukannya di serang saat sedang melakukan pengiriman bantuan perbekalan ke tempat pasukan lain. Mereka di sergap di perjalanan.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

_Dan ia takut. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang._

_“Dia dan pasukannya di serang saat sedang melakukan pengiriman bantuan perbekalan ke tempat pasukan lain. Mereka di sergap di perjalanan.”_

.

**.**

**Author Ela_JungShim presents**

**An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

**"COME HOME"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 2 of** **? (sorry it should be twoshoot but it still hasn’t end yet)**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

**Warn : TYPO's, Soldier!Jung, Soloist!Shim**

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHOMINOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin seolah merambati setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya. Benaknya sudah membayangkan kemungkinan yang terburuk saat mendengar ucapan Jung- _Eommonim_.

Yunho _hyung_ -nya. Terbujur kaku. Dengan luka tembak dan entah luka apa lagi di tubuhnya. Wajah yang pucat. Dada yang tak lagi bergerak naik-turun. Tubuh yang tak lagi hangat. Dan jantung yang tak lagi berdetak.

_Tidak…_

_Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin benar-benar terjadi!_

“ _Eom_ — _eommonim_ katakan kalau i— _hiks_ —ini tidak be— _hiks_ —benar…” pinta Changmin dengan begitu memelas. Bahkan bulir-bulir air mata sudah membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa di cegah. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau. Ketakutan berpusar kencang di dalam perutnya. Membuatnya gemetar.

“Yunho belum meninggal, Changmin- _ah_.” hibur sang _eommonim_ dari seberang kota sana. “Anak itu begitu kuat keinginnnya untuk hidup. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita semudah itu. Hanya saja—“

“—hanya saja apa, _Eommonim_?!” kejar Changmin tidak sabar. Suaranya yang parau terdengar begitu bergetar saat mengucapkan setiap patah katanya. “Ka-kalau Yunho- _hyung_ baik-baik saja, mengapa suara _Eommonim_ terdengar parau seperti habis menangis?”

Hening.

Changmin tak tahu apakah keheningan itu hanya ia yang merasakan, ataukah memang studio yang biasanya begitu penuh hingar bingar memang sedang berdiam. Namun Changmin tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah jawaban dari sosok _yeoja_ yang telah melahirkan kekasihnya itu.

“Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu betapa kritis kondisinya.” Jawab Jung- _eommonim_. “Yunho tertembak tiga kali.”

Changmin terkesiap. Satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Dan air mata-nya mengalir semakin deras. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya saat ini.

Tiga peluru. Bukan satu, atau dua, tapi tiga peluru, menembus kulitnya, dan bersarang di dalam tubuh Yunho _hyung_ -nya.

**_Ya Tuhan…_ **

“Mereka sengaja mengincar tentara yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi, Changmin- _ah_. Dan diantara pasukan saat itu, Yunho-lah yang memilki pangkat paling tinggi. Tapi _General_ Choi memastikan bahwa tidak ada tembakan yang mengenai organ utama.”

“Di-dimana saja Yunho- _hyung_ tertembak?”

“Yunho tertembak di kaki kanan…”

Oke, kaki kanan. Tidak akan ada masalah berarti jika disana. Yunho _hyung_ -nya sudah pernah tertembak disana.

“...perut..”

Ia memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Perut. Tidak baik. Ada terlalu banyak pembuluh darah arteri besar disana yang bisa menyebabkan pendarahan yang sangat berbahaya.

“…dan dada kiri.”

Hatinya mencelos. Perutnya seolah di aduk dengan sangat menyakitkan. Dada kiri—tempat dimana paru-paru kiri berada berada. Dan terutama, disana tempat jantung bernaung.

“Changmin- _ah_ , Changmin- _ah_. Tolong tenanglah.” bujuk sang _Eommonim_ yang mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan Changmin—karena belum ada satu jam yang lalu ia juga merasakan kengerian yang sama. “ _General_ Choi memastikan bahwa tidak ada organ penting yang tertembak. Peluru di dada kirinya tidak tidak mengenai jantung atau paru-parunya. Begitu pula dengan pembuluh arterinya. Kata _General_ Choi, tidak ada pendarahan hebat yang terjadi, dan operasi pengambilan peluru-peluru-nya berhasil dilakukan dengan baik. Hanya saja....” Jung- _Eommonim_ terdiam dan menghela nafas berat. “Hanya saja, dokter disana mengatakan bahwa sekarang ini adalah masa kritisnya. Dari semenjak operasi dilakukan, sampai sekarang ini Yunho belum sadar. Jika besok Yunho bisa sadar, maka masa kritis sudah terlewati. Tapi... tapi jika tidak... ia akan koma.”

**_Koma_**.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Yunho hyung-nya tidak mungkin koma. Yunho hyung-nya itu begtu aktif dan bersemangat. Ia tak mungkin sanggup jika menghabiskan waktu hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, dengan tubuh penuh perban dan jarum infus menancap di tangannya... dengan mata terpejam tak sadarkan diri....

“ _Eom_ — _hiks_ — _eommonim_ …” panggil Changmin dengan suara yang begitu menyayat hati. Tangisannya benar-benar tak bisa di kendalikan lagi.

“ _Eomma_ tahu, Changmin- _ah_. _Eomma_ mengerti. Tapi kita harus percaya kalau Yunho bukan orang selemah itu. Dia itu sangat bebal, kau tahu. Ia tidak akan kalah hanya karena ini.” hibur sang _Eommonim_ dengan kata-kata yang ia gunakan untuk mengibur hatinya sendiri yang sudah tidak muda lagi. “Yunho tidak akan meninggalkan kita karena kalah oleh luka-luka itu. Dia kuat, Changmin- _ah_. Dia kuat karena dia pasti ingat bahwa dia masih memiliki kita yang menunggunya disini. Jadi kita yang menunggusnya disini juga harus sama kuatnya dengannya, _arra_?”

“A—aku mengerti, _eommonim_.” Ucap Changmin yang berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Tak ingin membuat Jung- _Eommonim_ semakin khawatir padanya. Yeoja paruh baya itu pastinya juga khawatir mengenai anaknya, dan ia tak perlu lagi menambah kekhawatirannya. “Ke-kejadian itu... k-kapan…?”

“Kemarin siang. Dan Yunho langsung di tangani di rumah sakit khusus tentara disana.”

_Kemarin_ _siang._

Kemarin siang, Ia sedang bertemu dengan _fans_ -nya dalam acara _fans_ _meeting_. Menandatangani album dan tertawa-tawa bersama _fans_ -nya yang bertingkah lucu. Sore hingga malamnya ia berkumpul dengan Kyu-Line, mengobrol banyak hal sambil minum-minum dan tertawa begitu bahagia.

Tanpa tahu kalau di seberang lautan sana, kekasihnya tengah diserang. Terkena tembakan demi tembakan, merasakan sakit yang berulang saat peluru demi peluru mengoyak tubuhnya, untuk kemudian menjalani operasi yang tidak sebentar.

_Ya Tuhan…_

“ _Eomma_ sendiri barusan saja mendapat telepon dari _General_ Choi. Dan _Eomma_ langsung menghubungimu begitu beliau selesai menelepon. Beliau berkata, jika ada perkembangan kondisi Yunho, beliau akan langsung menghubungi, dan aku berjanji kalau aku akan segera menghubungimu jika aku mendapat perkembangan Yunho, Changmin- _ah_.”

“K- _kamsahamnida_ , _Eommonim_.”

“Tidak masalah, Changmin- _ah_. _Eomma_ tahu, selain keluarganya di Gwangju, ada seseorang yang selalu menantikan setiap kabar mengenai Yunho.” balas sang _Eommonim_ lembut. “Dan _Eomma_ benar-benar bersyukur akan keberadaanmu, Changmin- _ah_ , karena _Eomma_ tahu, Yunho berjanji padamu untuk kembali dengan selamat—“ _yeoja_ yang sudah tak lagi muda itu tersenyum lembut dari dalam rumahnya.

“—dan anak itu terlalu mencintaimu untuk berani ingkar padamu.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu, Jung- _Eommonim_ menutup teleponnya dengan janji akan segera mengabarinya apabila ia mendapat kabar sekecil apapun dari Afghanistan. Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini duduk terpekur. Benaknya mengulang kembali keseluruhan percakapan yang—jujur saja—begitu mengguncang dunia-nya.

Yunho. Yunho-nya. Saat ini sedang bertarung nyawa. Nun jauh disana, di tempat yang tak mungkin ia datangi.

_Tidak berguna._

_Kau benar-benar seorang kekasih yang tidak berguna, Shim Changmin._

_Tertawa dengan riang disaat kekasihmu bertaruh nyawa di negara lain..._

_Dan sekarang, hanya bisa berdiam bodoh saat kekasihmu melawan malaikat maut yang siap menjemputnya kapan saja..._

_Kau sungguh idak berguna, Shim—_

Sebuah pelukan lembut mengembalikan kesadarannya. Boa- _noona_.

“Hei anak bodoh, kekasihmu, si Yunho itu berpesan padaku, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya disana, itu semua bukan salahmu. Dia dengan sadar pergi ke negara yang penuh peperangan, dan yang menjadi penyemangatnya untuk bertahan dalam kondisi apapun adalah dirimu.” Boa berkata dengan lembut sambil mengusap punggung artis yang berada dalam bimbingannya itu. “Jujur ini keju sekali, dan aku ingin muntah saat pertama kali mendengarnya—tapi dia sudah membuatku berjanji untuk mengatakannya padamu. Yunho bilang, meskipun kau tidak disampingnya dan tidak melakukan apapun, hanya dengan keberadaanmu di dunia ini dan di dalam hatinya saja sudah sangat mendukungnya untuk berjuang sekuat tenaga agar bisa pulang dengan selamat— _eeewww_ , ya Tuhan, kekasihmu itu benar-benar keju sekali. Gigiku ngilu mengatakan itu semua, dan aku akan berkumur-kumur sehabis ini.”

Changmin terkekeh kecil. Manajer dan kekasihnya ini sebenarnya kompak sekali dalam segala hal—apalagi mereka seumuran—, kecuali jika itu sudah menyangkut dirinya. Boa- _noona_ itu _yeoja_ yang cool dan benci mendengar rayuan-rayuan gombal. Sedangkan Yunho- _hyung_ itu, kalau bersamanya selalu melontarkan ucapan-ucapan yang cheesy sekali. ‘ _Dasar_ _lelaki_ _kardus_!’, begitulah umpatan Boa- _noona_ sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, sambil bergidik jijik.

Satu tepukan keras pada punggungnya, dan pelukan dari manajernya itu terlepas. “Sekarang, ke toilet dan basuh wajahmu itu. Selesaikan satu pekerjaan ini dengan baik, dan aku akan berusaha membatalkan sisa jadwalmu setelah ini, oke?”

“ _Gomawoyo_ , _noona_.” ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi menuju toilet. Tak menghiraukan tatapan begitu banyak pasang mata yang terarah kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Apakah kejadian tadi direkam?” tanya Boa dengan nada mengancam pada kru disana.

Juru kamera itu menggeleng cepat. “Sesuai permintaan anda tadi, begitu anda masuk ke ruang siaran, kami mematikan kamera dan menayangkan _MV_ dari lagu yang sedang di putar.” Ya, ini memang acara radio, tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, acara radio-pun tetap merekam dan menayangkan semua yang terjadi selama acara.

Boa mengangguk puas. Memang begitu ponsel Changmin berbunyi, dan disana tertera ‘ _Eommonim_ _is_ _calling’_ , Boa—yang saat itu juga merasakan firasat tidak enak—segera beraksi. Cepat-cepat ia mendatangi produser acara ini dan melakukan negosiasi—yang jelas berhasil di pihaknya, karena memang di perjanjian awal, jika ada masalah _urgent_ , ia bisa meminta untuk stop rekaman tetapi hanya untuk beberapa menit saja. Dan untung saja sekarang memang sedang _break_ untuk memutar lagu dari album terbaru Changmin, jadi PD-nim acara ini tidak begitu keberatan.

“Leeteuk- _ssi_ , mohon bantuannya sampai acara ini selesai.” ucap Boa pada artis yang berada dalam naungan manajemen yang sama itu.

“Tidak perlu begitu, Boa- _ssi_. Changmin sudah kuanggap seperti adik. Aku pasti akan membantunya. Tapi, Changmin akan baik-baik saja kan?”

“Aku yakin bocah itu akan baik-baik saja. Terjadi sesuatu dengan Yunho—entah apa aku belum tahu, tapi selama anak nakal itu tidak menangis meraung-raung, itu berarti si tentara masih bernyawa, dan si anak nakal akan baik-baik saja.”

Leeteuk tertawa. “Kau benar-benar menyayangi Shim Changmin ya, Boa- _ssi_.”

Pernyataan. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Dan hanya ditanggapi Boa dengan menaikkan satu alisnya dan sebuah senyuman.

“Hahahaha, oke, oke. Aku mengerti. _By_ _the_ _way_ , kapan Boa- _ssi_ ada waktu di ruangan? Aku ingin berkonsultasi dengan Direktur Non-Eksekutif Kwon yang beberapa hari ini sibuk memanajer-i adik sepupunya.”

“Denganku? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Teuki- _ah_?”

“Bukan apa-apa, hanya sedang butuh teman sharing yang bisa memberi sudut pandang baru, dan mungkin memberi sedikit saran?”

“Harus secepatnya?”

“Tidak juga, kapanpun Direktur- _nim_ ada waktu saja. Tidak buru-buru kok. Santai saja.”

Boa menghela nafas. “Besok siang, kalau aku sudah selesai mengatur ulang jadwal bocah itu, aku akan mengabari.”

“Hahahahaaa... akan kubawakan obat sakit kepala kalau begitu. Semoga sukses mengurusi _maknae_ kesayangan semua orang itu.”

“Dia sudah bukan _maknae_ lagi, Teuki- _ah_. Sudah banyak artis muda di tempat kita.” ucap Boa mengingatkan.

“Tapi dia sudah menjadi _maknae_ di perusahaan kita semenjak kau masuk ke agensi dan selalu membawa bayi besarmu yang bermata bulat seperti boneka itu. Dan dia akan tetap jadi _maknae_ kesayangan bagi kita meskipun dia nanti bertambah tua dan menjadi _ahjussi_ - _ahjussi_.”

“ _Hush_. Sudahlah. Dia sudah kembali, dan waktunya melanjutkan siaran kalian. Dan banyak sekali hal yang harus aku lakukan.”

Setelah itu, Boa kembali ke belakang layar dan sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya. Changmin sudah kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar, dan _break_ sudah selesai. Memasang wajah tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Changmin mengangguk pada produser- _nim_ , dan kamera kembali menyala untuk menyoroti mereka berdua.

_It’s show time._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namun Changmin tak bisa menahan semuanya disaat penghujung acara, ia diminta menyanyikan lagu request dari fansnya secara live. Lagu miliknya yang berjudul _A_ _Person_ _Like_ _Tears_.

“ _Bogo sipda, nae saranng, nae nunmul gateun saram_ (I miss you, my love, a person like my tears)” Bahkan baru bait pertama yang ia nyanyikan, air mata sudah jatuh dari sudut matanya. Namun karena bertahun-tahun melatih vokal, suaranya tidak bergetar, dan tidak mengganggu performa menyanyinya.

“ _Han eobsi heullyeodo niga dasi bogo sipda_ (Though it flows endlessly, I miss you one again)

_Naui nun soge, gaseume, sara itneun neo_ (You live in my eyes and inside my heart)

_Dasi neol aneul su itdamyeon_ (If only I can hold you once again)

_Geuriun saranga, nae saranga_ (I miss you my love, my love)

_Nal dorabol suneun eobtni_ (Can’t you turn around and look at me?)

_Ibssuri dal dorog neol bulleo bwado_ (I call out o you till my lips are chapped)

_Daheul su eobtanabwa_ (But it doesn’t reach you)

_Sesang eoneu gose isseodo_ (Wherever you are)

_Nan neoreeul chaja galge_ (I will go search for you)

_Sumi meotneun geu nari wado_ (Even when the day I stop breathing comes)

_Nan neoreul gidaryeo_ (I will wait for you)

_Dasi saranghago sipeo_ (I want to love you again)

_Michidorog geurim, saranga_ (My love, whom I miss crazily)

_Nae sarangaaa.._ (My Love)

_Sa-rang-hae, sa-rang-hae_ (I love you, I love you)

_Gaseumi teojige bulleodo_ (I call out tou you till my heart bursts)”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan setelah acara selesai, di dalam kamar _apartement_ -nya yang sepi dan sepi, tetes demi tetes air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti dari sepasang mata bulat yang memandang sendu pada sebuah figura yang berisikan foto seorang abdi negara.

“... _hyung_... _hiks_... Yunho- _hyung_....”

Hanya sang rembulan yang menjadi saksi dari tangis pilu seorang anak muda yang berpisah ribuan kilometer dari kekasih hatinya. Hanya sanggup memanggil nama seseorang yang ia rindukan di sela isak tangisnya. Hanya sanggup mendoakan keselamatan dan kesehatannya dari daratan yang begitu jauh memisahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan seolah dunia tidak menginginkan ketenangan, sebuah headline pada surat kabar cetak maupun online semua memberitakan hal yang sama.

**“Kekasih sang soloist Shim Changmin—yang baru saja mengeluarkan album barunya—sedang bertugas di Afghanistan dan kini terluka parah.”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Oke, jadi ini harusnya twoshoot

Tapi entah kenapa, keasyikan ngetik, jadinya chap dua sepanjang ini /facepalm/

Jadinya belom bisa tamat, dan masih berlanjut ke chap berikutnya.

Btw, tulisanku agak kacau nggak sih? Soalnya udah lama sekali kan, enggak nulis ff lagi aku-nya...

Thank you for leaving kudos and comment~


	3. Chapter Three

_Dan seolah dunia tidak menginginkan ketenangan, sebuah headline pada surat kabar cetak maupun online semua memberitakan hal yang sama._  
 ** _“Kekasih sang soloist Shim Changmin—yang baru saja mengeluarkan album barunya—sedang bertugas di Afghanistan dan kini terluka parah.”_**  
.  
.  
.

**Author Ela_JungShim presents**

**An Alternate Universe (AU) / FAN-FICTION**

**"COME HOME"**

**Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 3 of 3**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!**

**Warn : TYPO's, Soldier!Jung, Soloist!Shim**

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHOMINOo.**

.

.

.

  
“Tidak separah saat kau _came out as gay and have a boyfriend_ sih. Tapi CEO inginnya kau memberikan klarifikasi dalam bentuk apapun. Banyak wartawan haus teh di depan gedung SM. Mereka mencarimu.” tanpa salam, tanpa basa-basi, itulah kata-kata yang terucap saat Changmin mengangkat telepon dari sang manajer yang merangkap kakak sepupu sekaligus salah satu direktur non eksekutif di agensi tempatnya bernaung—Kwon Boa.

  
“Oh, hai Boa- _noona_. Selamat pagi. Kabarku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih sudah bertanya.” sarkas Changmin dengan suara serak.

  
“Untuk apa aku bertanya kabarmu saat aku tahu kalau pasti kau tidak baik-baik saja, bocah. Suaramu saja mirip seperti suara kodok. Jelek sekali.” balas _yeoja_ cantik di seberang sana. “Tak perlu kesitu-pun aku sudah tahu kalau sekarang matamu pasti bengkak. Ada kantung mata mengerikan disana, dan mukamu persis seperti Buzzi kalau sedang minta makan.”

  
Changmin menoleh ke kanan, dimana ada cermin besar di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dan sungguh, prediksi _noona_ -nya itu—meskipun menyebalkan, sangat—tetapi benar.

  
“Aku benar, kan?” kejar Boa dengan nada sombongnya.

  
“Diam. Aku pakai masker di mata. Tidak lihat apa-apa.”

  
Suara tawa puas terdengar dari line seberang. Membuat Changmin mendengus sebal.

  
“Bagaimana komentar netizen? Aku baru melihat-lihat saja sih kalau di Naver banyak mengenai berita tentangku. Belum sempat melihat-lihat komentar netizen, karena _noona_ keburu menelepon.”

  
“Banyak yg memberikan komentar positif kok. Soalnya kan kau memang sudah konfirmasi kalau punya kekasih seorang _namja_ dari sejak lama. Apalagi sekarang publik jadi tahu kalau kekasihmu tentara, dan sedang terluka karena sedang menjalankan tugas negara di Afghanistan. Jadi banyak yang bersimpati. _Hashtag_ **#ShimChangmin** , **#SoldierJung** , dan **#ChangminMAX_Chocolate** sedang trending sekarang. Karena itu CEO Lee minta agar kau memberikan klarifikasi secepatnya, minimal di platform SNS dulu.”  
Changmin menghela nafasp

“Aku harus menelepon _Eommonim_ dulu agar sementara tidak keluar-keluar jika tidak perlu. Dan tidak mengecek sns juga. _Hhhh.. Abeoji_ dan Jihye pasti akan kerepotan seperti dulu lagi.” keluhnya malas.

  
“Setidaknya ini tidak separah skandalmu dua tahun lalu sih—yang saat itu benar-benar membuatku ingin mendorongmu ke jurang.”

  
Changmin mendengus saat ia juga mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Di acara TV Nasional—yang pastinya juga di siarkan melalui jejaring sosial secara internasional—ia di tanya mengenai kenapa tidak pernah ada skandal dirinya dengan _yeoja_ manapun, dan ia dengan santainya berkata : “hahaha, tentu saja tidak akan pernah ada skandalku dengan _yeoja_ , karena _I prefer dick than boobs_.”

  
**DHUAARR!**

  
Bagai bom atom yang di jatuhkan di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, satu detik setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, detik berikutnya sudah ada berita di Naver mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Mengherankan sebetulnya, karena di Korea Selatan kan sudah melegalkan LGBTQ dan juga pernikahan sesama jenis. Beberapa orang yang duduk di tampuk pemerintahan dan juga public figure, sudah banyak yang mengaku kalau mereka Gay. Bahkan yang pertama kali menikah dengan pasangan Gay-nya adalah _Minister of Foreign Affair_. Beberapa penyanyi, pemain drama, dan juga idol sudah cukup banyak kok yang _came out as gay_.  
Tapi tetap saja, setiap kali ada _public figure_ yang LGBTQ, para pencari berita itu seperti ikan hiu yang seolah di beri daging. Langsung memberitakan dengan heboh—yang membuatnya jadi harus di panggil secara langsung oleh CEO Lee, dan di marahi.

  
Tapi dasar dirinya memang tidak merasa bersalah, klarifikasi yang dia berikan melalui akun burung biru-nya adalah sebuah cuitan yang berbunyi :

  
**@Changmin88 : Like I honestly said, I prefer dick than boobs. That;s my sexual orientation, and it’s in my human rights. Even if I gay, I still The Shim Changmin, Soloist who sing your favorite song, write, produce and be the singer of your favorite drama OST. Oh, and meet my handsome and hot as fuck boyfriend, Lieutenant Colonel Jung @Yunho2154 #ShimChangminisGay #HotBoyfieSoldierJung**

  
Cuitan itu di lanjutkan dengan sebuah foto selca Shim Changmin dengan seorang namja—yang memiliki wajah yang seolah di pahat sempurna oleh Tuhan. Tipikal wajah yang akan sangat pantas jika profesinya adalah model, atau idol—yang di beri caption :

  
**@Changmin88 : Aren’t we cute together? #CuddleTime #RelationshipGoals**

  
—yang kemudian postingan itu membuat aplikasi burung biru itu _crash_ selama beberapa waktu akibat banyaknya orang yang mengakses dan membuat banyak cuitan dalam satu waktu.  
Changmin sendiri hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam pelukan Yunho—yang saat itu memang sedang _off duty_ —saat di telepon oleh Boa- _noona_ dan dimaki-maki dengan bahasa yang tak patut di ucapkan oleh seorang _yeoja_ terhormat. Apalagi panggilan Boa- _noona_ itu ia buat mode _loudspeaker_ , makin menjadilah tawa Changmin karena Yunho juga mendengar segala sumpah serapah Boa- _noona_ untuk adik sepupunya itu.

  
 _Kkkkkkk_....

  
Yunho yang memang sudah di mintai ijin oleh pacarnya untuk _go public_ hanya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan konyol antara pacar manisnya itu dengan sang kakak sepupu. Ia memainkan surai lembut milik Changmin, mengelus-elusnya dengan penuh sayang.  
“—dasar bocah sumbu pendek. Setelah ini kau harus menghubungi keluarga pacarmu itu. Bilang untuk tidak keluar rumah kalau tidak terlalu perlu. Kalau memang harus bekerja, pakai kendaraan pribadi. Setelah kau mengumumkan nama Yunho, pasti media akan menelusuri segala hal tentangnya juga. Termasuk keluarganya dan alamat tempat tinggalnya.”

  
Elusan di kepala Changmin terhenti, membuat Changmin mendongak dan menatap Yunho dengan kedua bambi eyesnya.

  
“... _hyung, mian_....”

  
Di tatap dengan mata bambi yang yang bulat dan jernih—dan sekarang mulai berkaca-kaca itu jelas membuat Yunho meleleh. Apalagi sepasang bibir sintal itu melengkung ke bawah karena—sepertinya—merasa bersalah sudah menyeret keluarganya dalam kericuhan yang ia buat.

  
“Tolong, kamu jangan gemas-gemas, nanti hati _hyung_ meleleh, Chami.” ucap Yunho sambil mengecup dahi pacarnya itu penuh sayang. 

  
“ _Hyung_! Jangan mulai ngardusnya!” kesal Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

  
“Hehehehe, _hyung_ sudah tahu kok semua resiko kalau nanti _go public_ denganmu. Dari awal kamu menerima _hyung_ jadi pacar juga _hyung_ sudah mewanti-wanti orang rumah kalau nanti muncul berita mengenai hubungan kita, lebih baik berdiam di rumah, dan jangan membuka akun sns apapun.” Yunho mengangkat tubuh langsing semampai Changmin ke pangkuannya dengan mudah. Kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang ramping sang pacar. “Yang membuat _hyung_ khawatir itu malah kamu, Chami. _Hyung_ tidak rela kalau sampai ada yang menjelek-jelekkan kesayanngannya _hyung_ ini.” gumam Yunho sambil membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leher sang pacar yang wanginya memabukkan sekali. Membuatnya jadi melarikan hidungnya di sepanjang leher putih itu, sambil mengecupinya tanpa sadar.

  
“.. _mmhh, hyungie_..”

  
“Cham—“

  
“—tolong kalian berdua jangan berbuat mesum saat aku masih disini untuk memarahi Changmin!” seruan keras penuh kesal itu langsung menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho.

  
Dan berakhir dengan Yunho dan Changmin yang mendengarkan ceramah ‘emosional’ dari sang kakak sepupu yang merangkap sebagai manajernya, sekaligus Direktur Non Eksekutif dari agensinya—yang kemudian harus memutar otak agar skandal adik sepupunya itu tidak semakin membesar.

“—oh, dan karena kali ini bukan skandal yang negatif, kau cukup klarifikasi saja di akun SNS-mu. Jadwalmu hari ini aku kosongkan. Nanti kabari noona juga kalau kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang kekasihmu itu, oke?”

Suara Boa- _noona_ dari seberang _line_ telepon menarik kesadarannya dari kenangan masa dua tahun lalu. Dan akhirnya ia mengiyakan saja, dan mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

  
Sisa hari itu?

  
Ia lalui dengan mata yang tak pernah kering. Kembali basah setiap kali ia mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang kekasihnya yang kini sedang berjuang di atas bed rumah sakit di seberang lautan.

  
.  
.  
.  
. **oOHoMinOo**.  
.  
.  
.

  
“ _Uughh_...” Changmin mengerang kesal ketika akhirnya ia bisa tertidur malam itu—karena sebelumnya ia benar-benar tak sanggup memejamkan mata karena bayang-bayang Yunho yang terluka dan berdarah-darah tak mau pergi dari benaknya—terbangun dari mimpinya karena sebuah dering telepon. 

  
Setengah sadar, ia mendengarkan dering telepon—dan langsung cepat-cepat bangun untuk mengangkat telepon itu karena itu adalah nada yang ia gunakan untuk panggilan dari keluarga Jung.

  
“ _Yeoboseyo, Eommonim_.” sapa Changmin dengan suara seraknya.

  
“C-Changmin- _ah._.” panggil sang _Eommonim_ dengan tangisnya—yang jujur saja, itu membuat Changmin panik karena pikiran-pikiran buruk melintas dalam benaknya. Apalagi ini tengah malam buta.

  
“ _Eommonim_? Ada apa? Ada kabar mengenai Yunho- _hyung_? Bagaimana keadaan Yunho- _hyung_???”

  
“Changmin- _ah_ , Yunho sudah sadar. Yunho sudah melewati masa kritisnya.”

  
Kelegaan sontak membanjiri tubuhnya. Seluruh sel tubuhnya yang tadi bertaut kencang karena panik, kini melemas. Kalut yang menyelubungi benaknya semenjak telepon dari _Eommonim_ nya itu, akhirnya pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, ia-pun ikut menangis bersama dengan _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkan kekasihnya itu.

  
Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan sang _Eommonim_ yang juga sama-sama akhirnya merasa lega mengetahui kondisi anaknya di Afghanistan sana, akhirnya Changmin bisa terlelap dengan tenang—

  
**@Changmin88 : My boyfriend got attacked on duty in Afghanistan. His squad got ambushed during transfer supplies. He was in critical condition, but—gratefully—now he’s awake. I don’t know how long his stay in hospital, but I hope he’s recovered soon, and come back to South Korea. I miss you like crazy, Lieutenant Colonel Jung @Yunho2154.**

  
—meskipun jelas ia tak lupa untuk membagikan kabar—sekaligus klarifikasinya—melalui cuitan di akun burung biru-nya.  
.  
.

  
.  
.  
.  
. **oOHoMinOo**.  
.  
.  
.

  
.  
.  
Sorakan menggema dalam _Olympic Gymnastic Arena_ , tempatnya menggelar _charity concert_ di hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian yang membuatnya begitu kalut itu. Bulan Januari sudah berganti, dan jujur saja, awal-awal ketika Yunho bisa melakukan _skype_ dengannya lagi, Changmin begitu ingin marah karena kekasihnya itu belum mau pulang ke Korea jika belum sembuh benar.

Aturannya, jika terluka di medan perang, seorang tentara akan langsung di pulangkan ke rumahnya. Namun kekasihnya itu ngeyel, dan tidak mau pulang ke Korea begitu ia sadar dari keadaan kritisnya itu.

  
Alasannya? Pertama, masih ada rekannya yang juga sama-sama terluka disini, dan ia tidak akan bisa tenang jika rekannya belum sehat. Kedua, ia tak mau pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat, karena itu berarti selama di Korea ia akan merepotkan Changmin dan keluarganya. Ketiga, ia ingin pulang dengan gagah dan keren, agar tidak membuat malu kekasih terkenalnya itu.

  
Sumpah demi Tuhan Changmin benar-benar mengamuk dan mengomeli Yunho sepanjang obrolan _skype_ mereka—dengan Yunho yang masih setengah terbaring di bed rumah sakitnya. Bahkan meskipun ia akhirnya memelas, merengek dan meminta Yunho agar segera pulang, namja itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

  
Tapi meskipun marah, tetap saja, di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, ia membuatkan _Miyeok-Guk_ untuknya. Mendengarkan tentang bagaimana satu per satu rekannya sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, dan rehabilitasinya berjalan dengan baik. Namun anjuran dari dokter, ia masih harus melakukan rehabilitasi lagi sampai akhir bulan, sehingga baru awal Maret ia akan bisa berjumpa secara langsung dengan kekasihnya itu.

  
Sebal sih. Kesal jelas pasti. Tapi sudahlah. Changmin hanya bisa menerima keadaan. Setidaknya kekasihnya itu pulang tiga bulan lebih awal—karena seharusnya waktu tugasnya berakhir di bulan Juni—meskipun ia tak pernah sekalipun mensyukuri luka-luka yang didapatkan oleh kekasihnya di Afghanistan sana.

  
Dan hari ini, sesuai dengan rencananya bulan lalu, di hari ulang tahunnya ini, ia menggelar _charity_ _concert_ untuk para tentara dan keluarganya. Seragam militer dan _t-shirt_ _army_ memenuhi setiap sudut arena yang berkapasitas 15.000 orang itu. Semenjak memiliki kekasih seorang tentara, jelas Changmin mengerti benar apa yang di lalui oleh seorang prajurit, dan bagaimana sedih keluarga yang di tinggalkan selama bertugas. Karena itu, ia merasa bahwa para tentara dan keluarganya jelas berhak untuk mendapatkan apresiasi kecil dari Changmin yang hanya bisa ia lakukan dengan menggelar konser gratis untuk mereka ini.

  
“Terima kasih. Bukan aku yang seharusnya mendapatkan semua tepuk tangan ini, tetapi kalian. Kalian adalah garda terdepan dalam menjaga ketahanan Korea Selatan, dan aku tak pernah merasa cukup untuk selalu berterima kasih kepada kalian semua.”

  
Kembali tepuk tangan dan sorakan memenuhi arena itu.

  
“Aku tahu, setelah semua hal yang telah kalian lalui selama bertugas menjaga setiap sudut negeri ini, kalian berhak mendapatkan yang lebih dari sebuah konser. Tetapi aku berharap malam ini kalian semua mengetahui betapa berterima kasihnya kami semua atas segala perjuangan kalian. Dan untuk lagu terakhir ini, kupersembahkan untuk semua keluarga dari para tentara yang sering terjaga karena rasa khawatir.”

  
“Tunggu dulu.” ucap Boa- _noona_ yang menggunakan _mic_ sehingga suara-nya terdengar ke seluruh arena. “Sebelum konser ini selesai, kekasih Changmin yang berada di Afghanistan mengirimkan sebuah video untuk ulang tahunnya. Dan kurasa, ini adalah momen yang pas.”

  
Teriakan bernada setuju terdengar dari seluruh penonton.

  
“Video?”

  
Boa- _noona_ mengangguk. “Yunho merasa bersalah karena harus melewatkan ulang tahunmu. Jadi dia mengirimkan video ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?”  
Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan bingung. Tapi karena Boa- _noona_ yang mmengatakan ini, pasti hal ini tidak masalah jika di ketahui publik. Dan begitu ia mengangguk, dua layar di samping panggungnya itu kini menampilkan wajah yang sangat, dan selalu ia rindukan. 

  
Yunho- _hyung_ di dalam video tersenyum canggung. “ _Uhm_ , ini rasanya sedikit aneh, karena biasanya saat sedang ber- _skype_ , selalu ada wajahmu yang terpampang di layarku, Changmin- _ah_.” Changmin sedikit mengernyit ketika nama panggilan kesayangan untuknya tidak terucap dari bibir kekasihnya. Apakah mungkin memang Yunho sudah meminta Boa- _noona_ untuk menampilkan ini di konsernya? Itu menjelaskan sih, kenapa bukan ‘Chami’ tapi ‘Changmin- _ah’_ —kekasihnya itu selalu menolak memanggilnya Chami ketika ada orang selain keluarga dekat mereka. Karena untuknya, panggilan kesayangan darinya itu—Chami—hanya boleh ia yang menggunakan. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang tahu panggilan sayangnya itu, karena nanti mereka bisa ikut-ikutan memanggilnya begitu.

  
Dasar pacar _possessive_!

  
“Tapi kupikir, dibandingkan dengan _skype_ rutin kita, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda di hari Ulang tahun-mu ini. Kau tahu, betapa inginnya aku berada di sampingmu di hari kelahiranmu ini—jangan marah lagi mengenai kepulanganku yang tertunda, oke? Setidaknya jadwal kepulanganku menjadi 3 bulan lebih awal dari yang seharusnya.”

  
Yunho mengambil nafas, dan Changmin tak bisa untuk tidak tercekat saat Yunho menatap padanya dengan tatapan teduh penuh cinta-nya, dan tersenyum lembut. “ _I love you_ , Changmin- _ah._ _Neomu saranghanda_. Setelah ini semua berlalu, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun bersama. Merayakan semua liburan bersama. _Chuseok_ , Natal, Tahun baru bersama, dan kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku lagi, Changmin- _ah._ ”

  
Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya itu, dan Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat sebuah binar jahil muncul di mata kekasihnya itu.

  
“Sadar tidak, Changmin- _ah_ , aku dari tadi belum memberimu ucapan selamat loh. Dan kau jelas yang paling tahu dengan sifatku yang suka sok romantis padamu kan?”

  
Dengan kalimat itu, Yunho berdiri dan pergi dari sana—setelah sebelumnya sempat memberikan kerlingaan jahil. Dan Changmin menatap tak percaya saat ia menyadari lokasi tempat Yunho merekam video mereka itu— _ **Kabul International Airport!!!!**_

  
Tak mempedulikan dengungan gaduh dari penonton di belakangnya, Changmin memutarkan pandangan ke _backstage_ mencari penjelasan dari Boa- _noona_ , tapi pandangannya menangkap pemandangan yang sungguh tak bisa ia percaya. Panggung di depannya terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok yang setengah mati ia rindukan.

  
 _ **“CHANGMIN-AH SAENGIL CHUKKAHANDAAA~!!”**_ teriak sosok itu yang terdengar ke seluruh enjuru arena karena di dekat bibir namja itu terpasang sebuah _microphone_ kecil.

  
Senyuman lebar tercetak di bibir Changmin—diikuti dengan riuh sorakan dan siulan jahil dari para _audience charity concert_ -nya.

  
Changmin tidak ingat ia bergerak. Satu detik ia melihat Yunho—Yunho- _hyung_ -nya!!—berjalan ke arahnya, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih.

  
“ _Hyung_... Yunho- _hyung_...” panggilnya sambil melingkarkan tangan di belakang leher Yunho dan memeluknya begitu erat.

  
Sepasang lengan melingkar erat di pinggangnya, dan ia memekik kaget saat tubuhnya terangkat dalam gendongan sang kekasih—yang kini mendongak dan memandangnya penuh senyum.

  
Changmin meletakkan kedua lengan di bahu Yunho sebagai tumpuan, dan menatap kekasihnya yang sangat—sangat—sangat—sangat ia rindukan itu. Sepasang mata bulat Changmin berbinar bahagia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Yunho- _hyung_ -nya kini benar-benar berada disini bersamanya. Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia, yang menjadikan _missmatch-eyes-_ nya muncul.

Membuat Yunho gemas setengah mampus, dan kalau tidak ingat tempat, sudah ia sosor sepasang bibir semerah strawberry itu tanpa ampun.

  
“ _Surprise_ , Changmin- _ah_ ~! Sudah romantis belum, pacarmu ini?” goda Yunho pada kekasih cantiknya ini—yang hanya di balas dengan pukulan gemas dari yang di peluknya itu.

  
Penonton _yeoja_ dan _ahjumma_ yang melihat itu semua jelas berteriak gemas. Sedangkan para tentara usil disana juga bersiul kencang menggoda sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan di panggung itu.

  
“Tapi _surprise_ -nya belum selesai, Changmin- _ah_.” lanjut Yunho yang kini menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya. _Namja_ itu kemudian menggandeng Changmin ke tengah panggung, dan kini menggenggam kedua tangan Changmin, saling berhadapan.

  
“Tadi kubilang, kau sudah tidak bisa lepas dariku lagi, Changmin- _ah_. Karena itu..”

  
Sepasang mata Changmin membulat kaget saat kini Yunho berlutut satu kaki di hadapannya. Tangannya merogoh saku-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah.

  
‘ _Tidak.._  
 _Yunho-hyung tidak mungkin...’_

  
“Shim Changmin, _Will you marry me_?”

  
Seluruh arena konser berkapasitas 15.000 penonton itu terasa berguncang ketika semua penonton disana berteriak, bersorak, dan bertepuk tangan saat menjadi saksi kejadian dimana artis papan atas itu di lamar oleh sang kekasih di atas panggung.

  
“Terima! Terima! Terima!” seorang penonton di dekat panggung berteriak, dan kini sorakan di arena luas itu bergema satu kata.

  
“ _Of course, I will_.” jawab Changmin sebelum ia menerjang kekasih—eh, calon suami-nya itu, dan memeluknya erat.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **END**


End file.
